


Day 18: Mad

by ANE925



Series: 30 Days Tumblr Prompt Challenge [18]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-06
Updated: 2013-12-06
Packaged: 2018-01-03 15:29:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1072101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANE925/pseuds/ANE925
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is having the day from hell when he sees him. The hottest guy in existence. He has got to get a few shots to show Scott.<br/>If that kid hunter didn't stop snapping pictures of him, Derek was going to rip his throat out. With his teeth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 18: Mad

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this tumblr gif set http://www.tumblr.com/reblog/65290473785/APDT3Wb3.

Derek is beyond mad. At this point, he is just pissed. He had only been back in Beacon Hills for less than 48 hours and some jackass hunter is already snapping picture after picture of him. Why? What had he ever done to deserve this? 'Kate Argent' a cruel part of him whispers.

Derek shook it off. He still didn't deserve this harassment. And as soon as his tank is full he is gonna let this hunter know it.

______________________________________________________________________________

Stiles is having a day from hell. It had started with him running late to school, almost getting a ticket on the way there. Then both Harris and Coach had been on his case all damn day. Scott was too busy mooning over the new girl in town to pay him any attention. And now he is almost out of gas and there is barely any money in his pocket. Plus, it is freezing.

As Stiles grumpily jabbed the hose into his baby, he looked up to spot something that made his whole day worth it. Well, someone. There, at the pump in front of him, is the epitome of male perfection. Tall dark, and handsome with a 5o’clock shadow, leather jacket, and jeans that look painted on. Everything from his cheeks, to his forearms, which Stiles could see because he had the leather jacket pushed up, to his thighs in those sinfully tight jeans, was chiseled and defined.  

Stiles may have gaped for a moment. Then he also may or may not have stealthily pulled out his phone and discreetly snapped about 17 pictures of the perfect creature before him.

<Scott I just took 17 pictures of the guy who needs to marry me. Send help. I am not ok.> Stiles texted Scott and attached his personal favorite photo where the guy was leaning against his car head tilted back eyes close and just perfect.

When Stiles looked up from his text though... Greek god was gone. His car was still there but he was nowhere in sight. Stiles did another scan of the gas station just to make sure. Oh well. He must have gone inside for something.

With a shrug and a curse at the price of gas, Stiles took out the hose and closed his baby up. Just as he popped the cap back on, he felt a strong arm grab his shoulder and spin him around. Then, a hand was shoved in the center of his chest pinning him to his car.

"What the..."

"Who sent you?" and Stiles had found Greek god. And, boy, did he look angry. Shit, not good.

"What? No one 'sent' me. My baby just needed some gas! What's your problem dude?" Stiles replied back with attitude. Yeah... probably not his smartest move ever. He probably shouldn't mess with a guy who looks like he could tear his throat out with his teeth.

"My problem," mystery man hissed, stressing the word problem as he lend in closer to Stiles' face.

"Is that you are unprovokingly hunting me."

"What!" Stiles asked in disbelief. He was what? And was it just him or were mystery dudes eyes glowing blue.

"Don't try to deny it. I heard you taking picture and sending them off. I haven't done anything. So leave me alone. Unless...you want me to do something?" and then, honest to God, mystery man flashed fangs. Real, bone crushing flesh ripping fangs.

"Oh my God, Oh my God. Dude I don't know what you are but I swear to you I am not a, a hunter. Or whatever it is you think I am," Stiles told the stranger and oddly enough, that made him back off.

"You're telling the truth," he said, eyebrows pinching in confusion as he gave Stiles some room to breathe.

"Yes! I had no idea you were a fricken werewolf or some..." Stiles trailed off as he saw the involuntary flinch the man gave at the word werewolf.

"Oh my God you are, aren't you? Holy shit you're a werewolf!" Stiles cried out in part amazement and part panic.

"Would you keep your voice down," the man hissed out clamping a hand over Stiles mouth. Stiles was tempted to lick it just to see what he would do but thought better of it at the last minute.

"If you're not a hunter, and didn't know what I was, why were you taking pictures of me? And remember to keep your voice down," the guy asks menacingly. And, wow, was this guy paranoid. He really needs to loosen up and...

"Stop being such a sourwolf," Stiles heard himself mumble out loud. Holy shit… he was dead. The guy was going to kill him.

"I didn't mean to say that out loud! Look, I was only taking a picture because I had a really rough day and you are really, really hot. Like sinfully hot. And I wanted to commiserate with my friend over the fact that there are such perfect people out there," Stiles said telling the whole truth and nothing but the truth.

"That may actually be more creepy," the man said after staring at Stiles for a moment.

"Hey! Not all of us can have bodies made by the gods, ok? So, when we mere mortals see one, we want to remember it! It's not that creepy. At least I didn't shove an innocent teenager into his jeep and threaten to rip his throat out with my teeth!" Stiles defended.

"I'm not positive you're innocent yet and I don't remember making that threat," he drawled out.

"You did in my head. And it was heavily implied when you flashed those suckers," Stiles said waving at the man's mouth. Which quickened up in an almost amused smirk before it disappeared again.         

"Give me your phone," he commanded, holding out his hand expectantly.

"One, hello non sequencer two, hell no you'd probably just crush it three, I will delete all the photos while you watch if you give me your phone number in exchange," Stile said, listing them points off with his fingers.

"Wha..." the guy started looking, for the first time tonight, shocked.

"I know you want the photos gone so I am offering to delete them for you in exchange for your number. And, before you ask, let me tell you. You are...you and I am a teenage boy. I have about a billion and one questions for you. Also, my dad's the Sheriff. An uncorrupt Sheriff and if you’re this paranoid, chances are, you are indeed being harassed. I, being the loving, caring son of the Sheriff can help you make them stop. So, we got a deal?" Stiles asked, holding out a hand.

The guy looked at it for a moment before snorting and then taking his hand and shaking it.

"Deal. Delete those pictures," he demanded.

"Uh uh uh, phone number first. I'll call to make sure it's real then the photos get deleted," Stiles said holding the phone out of reach, well he hoped.

"I believe this is called blackmail, something you should know about, being the son of the Sheriff,"

"Hey, I said the Sheriff was incorruptible. Not me," Stiles teased.

"I could just take your phone, you know that right?" he asked.

"Yet, you're not," Stiles  pointed out.

"Most people would be terrified right now. After all, you saw my teeth," he argued.

"I'm not most people, no self preservation and an insatiable curiosity is the phrase most counselors like to use to describe me. Don't worry, I am terrified, you are very frightening, I just don't let that hold me back," Stiles informed him. The guy gave a huff of what Stiles hopes is amusement.

"610.."

"Wow, wait!" Stiles cried getting his phone set up. He put the man's number in anddeleted all the pictures before he realized...

"Hey what's your name?" he asked.

"Why does it matter?" he asked back making Stiles roll his eyes.

"So I have a name to save this number under. Unless you prefer sourwolf because I'm cool with calling you that," Stiles informed with a shrug.

"It's Derek," Derek told him before getting in his car and driving away.

Stiles still saved it under sourwolf. Just now it was Sourwolf Derek. A ping drew his attention to his phone.

<I will see you real soon to talk about these hunters and how exactly the Sheriff might be able to help>

It was from Derek and Stiles couldn't help but grin. He totally just got a hot guy’s number.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all liked it! Thanks for reading!  
> As always sacrifices,aka my sleep (don’t listen to her she doesn’t sleep nearly enough to consider any change to be a sacrifice), sanity (what sanity?), and stability(hahahahahaha hahahaha hahahahaha), go to my stupendous Beta (Fuck yeah). Who is both the wind under my wings (that’s kinda cheesy) and the stones dragging me down (that sounds really tiring for me, can’t I just tie an anchor to your ankles and skip back off to tumblr?). Couldn’t do it without you darling(Awe, you’re so sweet :)).


End file.
